


A Need

by Freelance_Magic



Series: A family of choice [10]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Adorabat is also gonna beat up Mao Mao's dad, Badgerclops is gonna beat up Mao Mao's dad in the name of love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Touch-Starved, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic
Summary: Mao Mao has a need, indeed





	A Need

“Furious fire slash!” I screech as I bring my sword down upon the monster. The monster goes down to my blade. I turn around to address the crowd of Sweetpies. “Piece o’ cake. Fear not citizens, for the monster has been-.” “MAO MAO!” Badgerclops cries out. Suddenly, I’m being whisked away from where I was standing by Badgerclops’ robotic arm. Badgerclops then jungles me to his flesh arm and fires a charged shot at the monster. “What just happened?” I ask. “Dude, that monster wasn’t fully down and out. It almost bit you in twain!” Badgerclops explains. “Oh.” I mumble out. I really don’t care at the moment. I just feel so… safe and warm. Why do I feel so safe? 

“Well… just be more careful next time… okay?” Badgerclops asks. “Okay. Whatever you say.” I agree as I rest my head on Badgerclops’ shoulder. This warm feeling… I like it. Suddenly, Badgerclops puts me down on the ground. That safe and warm feeling disappears and my arms feel hollow. “Dude? Are you okay? You look kinda… spaced out.” Badgerclops points out. I shake my head. “I-I’m fine. I just feel kinda-” “Mao Mao, are you okay?!” Adorabat cries. “I’m just fine, Adorabat.” I comfort. “I-I thought that you got hurt and…” Adorabat sutters. I lift Adorabat into a hug to comfort and reassure her.

That wave of warmth comes back as I hug Adorabat. I tuck Adorabat’s head under my chin. All feels right with the world. My baby is safe in my arms. Wait, what did I just think? I feel Badgerclops put his hand on my shoulder. It takes a lot to not sigh out in content. “Um...Mao Mao? Are you feeling okay?” Badgerclops asks. “Everything's fine.” I mumble out. “Um, Mao Mao?” Adorabat asks. “Hm? I hum. “You can let go now.” Adorabat states. “What? Oh! Um, sure.” I let go of Adorabat. The warm feeling is gone again and I hate it. 

“Why do you look so sad, Mao Mao?” Adorabat asks. “I-I don’t…” I trail off. I cross my arms. My arms feel annoyingly hollow. I feel lonely. But that doesn’t make sense! I’m right next to Badgerclops and Adorabat. “Come on, you are probably just over worked again, dude. Let’s go and relax.” Badgerclops urges. “O-okay…” I agree hesitantly. Badgerclops leads me to the Aero-cycle. “Is Mao Mao sick?” Adorabat asks Badgerclops. “I’m not sure. He might just need to rest.” Badgerclops explains. I don’t feel sick. I just feel...sad? Angry? Like a disappointment? 

Disappointment? What did Ol’ Blue tell me to do in this situation, again?  _ “Remember, when you catch yourself thinking those self-destructive thoughts, try to grasp why you are feeling the way you are and try to de-escalate the thoughts. Don’t forget to calm your breathing.”  _ I recall. I begin to focus on my breathing, in and out, in… and out. In… and… out. Okay. I’ve calmed down. Now...where are these feelings coming from? I concentrate and…

  
  


//////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_ “Daddy, daddy, daddy! I love you!” A little Mao Mao squeals as he hugs his father's leg. “Yeah, whatever, Bo Bo.” His father brushes off as he shakes his leg, kicking Mao Mao off. Little Mao Mao lip quivers and eyes become glassy as his father continues to instruct his sisters.  _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

_ “Daddy...I had a bad dream.” Little Mao Mao says as he tries to shake his father awake. “Mmmngh...go back to bed, Me Me.” Shin grumbles. “B-but daddy-!” Mao Mao starts. Shin Mao then swats Mao Mao off the bed, causing Mao Mao to hit the hard cold floor with a thud and a cry.  _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

_ Shin Mao has his five daughters in a group hug. But off to the side is Mao Mao who has his little arms wrapped around himself as he quietly weeps, ignored.  _

  
  


_ ////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// _

“Mao Mao?” Adorabat asks, worried. “Huh?” I gasp. “Your crying.” Adorabat points out. I feel my face and, yep, those are tears. I look around at my surroundings, when did we get back to HQ? “Badgerclops! Mao Mao’s crying!” Adorabat calls. Shuffling can be heard as Badgerclops hurries to the living room. Something breaks. “Ah! Shoot!” Badgerclops exclaims as he stumbles into the living room. “Mao Mao, are you okay- actually, no. I know that you aren't okay.” Badgerclops shakes his head. “Mao Mao…” Badgerclops starts as he lifts my chin. “What do you need?” He asks. 

_ “Don’t be afraid to ask for what you need.”  _ Ol’ Blue advice rings in my head. I feel fresh tears running down my face as my lip quivers. “I-I need a hug.” I choke out. Adorabat and Badgerclops act immediately. Badgerclops scoops me into his arms and Adorabat flies into my torso, knocking the wind out of me for a second. I wrap my arms around Adorabat. I want to make sure Adorabat NEVER feels as lonely as I have. Badgerclops bring me closer to him. I can hear the beating of his heart. The warmth is nearly overwhelming, but I don’t ever want it to stop. 

“Mao Mao, are you going to be okay?” Adorabat asks. “Y-yeah, kiddo. I’m gonna be just fine.” I answer as I pat her on the head. “You were really out of it, dude. You let me fly us back home. You never let me do that!” Badgerclops explains. “Yeah, I was just dealing with some stuff. I was doing what my therapist taught me.” I explain. Badgerclops plants a kiss on my forehead. “I’m proud of you for going to therapy, have I ever told you that?” Badgerclops asks. “No.” I answer, feeling good at his praise. 

“Um… Mao Mao?” Adorabat asks as she pokes my cheek with her wings. “Hm?” I hum. “You don’t have to tell us, but… why were you so sad in the first place?” She asks. I sigh. Ol’ Blue did tell me that it would be a good idea to confide in those who I trust. And what kind of sheriff/legendary hero can’t trust his little deputy and co-hero? “It started when Badgerclops grabbed me trailer. And no, that’s not why I was sad. I was sad because he put me down.” I explain. “Is that why you hugged me so tight earlier?” Adorabat asks. “Sort of.” I shrug. “Dude, I don’t think just feeling extra cuddly would cause you to act so strangely.” Badgerclops points out. 

I sigh. “When I stopped getting hugged by you and when I stopped hugging Adorabat, I felt… hollow.” I explain. “Hollow?” Badgerclops asks. “Like my arms felt wrong. It’s hard to describe. Then I felt like a disappointment.” I continue. Badgerclops hugs me tighter when I say that. “And I did that thing my therapist told me to do. Which caused me to think about…” I trail off. “About…?” Badgerclops urges. I gulp. “M-my dad.” I sputter out. Badgerclops gets a very ticked off look on his face. In fact, I think I can hear him growling. Badgerclops pulls out a notebook and pencil out of his belts pocket.

“What are you writing?” I ask. “Another reason why I hate your dad and why I’m gonna beat him up.” He responds casually. “Y-you can’t beat up my father! He’s a legendary hero!” I exclaim. “Well, fun fact. I’m a legendary boyfriend and, last time I checked, love conquers all. So, yeah, game, set and match.” Badgerclops shrugs. “I wanna beat up Mao Mao’s dad too!” Adorabat cheers. “A-Adorabat!” I stutter. “Nice! You got dibs on his knee caps!” Badgerclops giggles. “Nice.” Adorabat says darkly as she rolls up one of her wings and hits it against the other. 

“Why are you two so focused on beating him up?” I ask. Adorabat grabs my face with her wings. “Because NOBODY make my dad sad and gets away with it!” She boldly states. I gasp. Adorabat just called me dad. Adorabat just called me dad. ADORABAT JUST CALLED ME DAD! The warmth that I’ve been feeling blooms deep inside of me as Badgerclops and Adorabat continue to plan their assault on my father.

And the warmth doesn’t leave this time.

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR  
Shin Mao is on Badgerclops hit list. Look out trash man, sleep with one eye open. 
> 
> So yeah… this got a little angesty didn’t it? Oh well. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
